1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to depressurization safety devices for aircraft and more particularly to embodiments for a large-capacity, rapid response, passively acting, cargo compartment vent employing multiple, constant-force springs for control of translational opening of a vent element.
2. Background
Large commercial aircraft internal fuselage structure typically must be equipped with venting capability between the cargo compartment and passenger compartment to accommodate rapid pressure equalization requirements due to decompression or other pressure imbalance. Current practice in the industry provides different vent designs which are installed to perform different pressure equalization tasks. To achieve required flow requirements, multiple vents are typically employed resulting in higher weight and manufacturing costs. Alternatively, current pressure equalization devices employ a side hinge arrangement for greater area displacement applications. However, full venting orifice dimensions are only achieved after an opening time delay. Fire suppression safety requirements additionally mandate a self-closing vent for resealing after pressure equalization has been achieved with respect to certain (but not all) compartments Improvements in response, flow capability and sealing over existing vent designs are therefore needed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a vent element with a translational opening motion, rather than a rotational motion about a hinge line while maintaining high flow capability and self resealing.